Wakfu (Verse)
Story Wakfu is a french video game, animated series and comics developed by Ankama productions. Set in the Krosmoz, a setting used by Ankama in their other titles such as Dofus, the animated series centers around the adventures of a young Eliatrope boy by the name of Yugo who's left in the care of an Enutrof bounty hunter, Alibert, by his dragon caretaker Grougaloragran, and his quest to find his true family while also meeting several allies and enemies along the way. The first season mostly consists of Yugo's quest for his family while simultaneously dealing with the ever growing threats of Nox the Xelor and the Eliacube. The second season of the animated series focuses on the arrival of another Eliatrope that goes by the name of Qilby who claims that he was the king of the Eliatrope race, a race of extraterrestrial demi-gods decending from the goddess Eliatrope and the Great Dragon. The series also include six OVAs. Three of which talk about Ogrest, Nox and Goultard. The other three are a continuation of the story set six years after the events of the second season's finale and deals with the threat of Ogrest's chaos. While the verse page is named Wakfu, it also includes other Ankama works that take place in the Krosmoz like Dofus (both video game and animated series). Power of the Verse Wakfu is a fairly powerful verse, with characters like Evangelyne easily able to reach Massively hypersonic+ speeds as well as Town level DC. High tiers of the verse like Rubilax and Tristepin can easily reach island level of output. The god tier of the verse include the Goddess Eliatrope and The Great Dragon whom are easily multiversal with other gods like Osamodas and Xelor being able to light up the universe and create time itselt respectively. gods like Enutrof can easily travel across the Krosmoz and create dimensional spaces of nigh infinite size while others like Sadida can control and easily create life. Dofus -raconic language for dragon eggs- play vital role in the verse and are central items that drive the plot and the characters whom either aim to collect them or destroy them. Ogrest the ogre was able to collect the six primodial dofus and attained power so great that not even the pantheon of the gods could stand against him, eventually plunging the world into a great flood known as Ogrest's chaos. In terms of Hax, the verse isn't lacking either. With characters being able to -and having access to- dimensional travel, manipulate time on a universal range, weather manipulation, dimensional dumping, portal creation, power mimickry, size shifting, elemental manipulation, reality warping, telepathy among others. God Tier *Goddess Eliatrope *The Great Dragon Top Tiers *Ogrest *God-king Yugo *Xelor *Osamodas *Iop *Cra *Ecaflip *Feca *Enutrof *Sacrier *Pandawa *Sadida *Eniripsa *Sram *Goultard *Rushu High Tier *Phaeris *Grougaloragran *Anathar *Nox *Rubilax *Sir Tristepin of Percedal *Yugo (Normally) Mid Tier *Ruel Stroud *Evangelyne *Kriss Krass *Amalia Sheran Sharm *Ombrage *Remington Category:Wakfu Category:Animation Category:Video game Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:MHS speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Verse Category:Cartoon